


Kiss You, Kiss Me

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Ouma enjoys kissing strangers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "...not like it works anyway! Nishishi!"

“You’re so sweet, Amami-chan! Makes me wanna kiss you~” Ouma swooned as the taller teen passed him another slice of cake.

Amami chuckled at his friend’s behavior, “I’d rather not. My soulmate wouldn’t like that.” He says as he raised his left wrist, exposing a set of messages that littered his skin. Messages like, _“I’ll be working my shift this afternoon.”_ and the faint traces of a _“You want to...meet me?”_

Ouma puffed his cheeks in childish indignation, “Aww, you’re no fun!”

The chartreuse-haired teen slid into his seat with ease before getting started on his parfait. “...You should stop going around kissing random people, you know. Even if it’s just a joke. You’ll make your soulmate cry.”

“Hmph!” Ouma aggressively stabbed a strawberry with his fork, biting into the berry first instead of saving it for the last because he’s a menace that way. “If they actually cared, they would have at least bothered looking for me right now.”

Amami hummed, resting a cheek against his palm. “By what, kissing random people too?”

“Stop making it sound so immoral!” Ouma kicked his friend on the shin, satisfied after hearing the usually suave teen grunt in discomfort. “Besides, those aren’t real kisses anyway. The only person I can kiss for real is my... _that_. _"_   He punctuated his words by stabbing another strawberry.

The other teen leaned his back against his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Is that why you’ve been doing this all this time? You seemed like you wanted to meet your soulmate a lot.”

Ouma swung his legs as he finally got started on his shortcake. “Eh, it’s mostly because I wanted to experience my first kiss. I want to know how a proper kiss feels like before I grow old and die.” He grinned. “That, and it’s always fun sending people flying. The repelling force of soul bonds sure is amazing!”

“So that’s how Momota ended up in the hospital, huh.” Amami muttered with a sigh.

“Mm? Did you say something?”

“Nothing important,” Amami replied as he pulled out a pocky from his dessert of choice and started nibbling on it thoughtfully. “Thanks for accompanying me here, by the way.”

“I’m getting free food and a front row seat to watching you nervously flop like an idiot once you meet your soulmate. I have nothing to lose here,” Ouma grinned as he took another bite of the cake.

Amami smiled as he shook his head, already used to his friend’s antics. He flinched upon feeling the familiar sensation of words forming on his palm this time. He dropped his spoon.

“What’s wrong, Amami-chan?” the raven haired teen tilted his head to the side.

“She’s...here,” the older teen’s arm was shaking as he showed his palm. In clean, beautiful strokes, his soulmate wrote:

 

_“I’ve just arrived. May I ask where you are?”_

 

The way the usually composed teen blanched and practically started sweating bullets was hilarious to the shorter of the two. He had been nervous from the moment they set foot in the maid cafe, but now that his soulmate is actually in the same space as he is, Amami wasn’t sure how to react. Ouma simply took one sip of his tea before reaching for his friend’s wrist in an assuring manner.

“Relax, I got this.” Due to his panicked nerves, Amami didn’t even bother thinking of the possible consequences of going along with his mischievous friend’s plans. And so, Amami wrote the following message on his clean palm as Ouma instructed:

 

_“Second floor, the table nearest to the balcony.”_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Amami Rantarou-sama?” the raven haired teen lifted his head at the address. Standing before him is a tall, thin young woman with short, sandy-blonde hair and warm green eyes. Much like the rest of the employees of the cafe, she was wearing the standard black and white gothic maid outfit along with a black headdress to complete her look.

“Mmhm, that’s me,” Ouma showed her his palm which had the exact same message written on his friend’s very own. “You must be Toujou Kirumi-chan. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He smiled.

Toujou returned the sentiments with a small bow. “I heard that you were accompanied by someone. A friend, perhaps?” She eyed the remnants of a parfait just across the male.

“I did. But he’s quite shy around girls. He’s hiding somewhere,” already tired with playing this facade, he made a small gesture towards the curtains that led to the balcony. He mouthed “He’s over there,” while showing her how easily he could erase the message he forged on his own palm.

Her eyes widened in mild shock before regaining her composure. “Thank you for informing me.” She bowed once more before heading towards the curtains and pulled it back. “Amami-sama,” she called his name in the tone of a disappointed mother.

Amami’s face was flushed red. He didn’t know what his soulmate looked like, but they’ve had plenty of conversations over the past few months before they arranged to meet up in person today. But even so, he didn’t expect someone so beautiful and enthralling to be his fated partner. “T-Toujou-san...” He sent his friend a betrayed look before redirecting his attention to the maid.

“I believe you owe me an explanation for this, Amami-sama,” Toujou spoke in a stern tone, but her features later softened when she smiled. “Perhaps during my break. Your friend is very much welcome to join us.”

“Nope! That’s alright, Toujou-chan,” Ouma called from afar as he got out of his seat. “I’m done holding his sweaty hand. That’s your job now. Make sure Amami-chan gets home by 10 pm, alriiiight? Bye bye~” As much as he enjoyed watching his usually confident friend squirm and at a loss for words, he doesn’t want to be a third-wheel. It also feels weird watching soulmates get together _so easily_ that it made him a little bit bitter due to the nature of his soul mark. He left the cafe without looking back.

“Your friend is quite an interesting one,” she huffed a laugh.

Amami chuckled, still trying to get used to being in her presence. “I suppose you can say that.”


	2. Color of Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Cat Day everyone~ And instead of working on my Winter prompts or drawing something cat-related, I decided to update this instead. Wild, am I right?

Cherry blossom petals fluttered in the air--painting the entire school with the color of spring.

Ouma plucked a petal that landed on his head and rubbed it in between his fingertips before giving it a blow. Spending a few minutes just watching that petal dance around in the air until it got completely mixed in with the other petals. That lone petal reminded him of how hard it was for him to find the one person who could possibly love him--his soulmate. On paper, being born in this world with a soul mark should make it easy for one to locate their destined half. But the mark he was born with...isn't even a mark at all.

He began tracing his lips with a thumb, heaving out a sigh once he heard the faint ringing of the first warning bell.

“Whoops~ I wasted too much time!” He folded his arms behind his head and made a swift about-face before continuing on his way towards the school building. Just as he was about to enter the school, he took one last look at the general direction of where ‘his’ petal could be. Knowing full well that searching for it was nothing but a fruitless endeavor; he slid the door shut behind him.

"Amami-chan~ Good morning!" Ouma skipped towards his friend's desk, he took a look around and saw that most of his classmates are present. "Momota-chan's still in the hospital, huh~"

"He got discharged yesterday, he's just at home because of his sprain. You should make it up to him when he comes back," Amami rested his face against a hand.

Ouma tapped a finger against his lips, "Maybe if he stops getting on my case, I'll consider it."

"Ouma..."

"I said I'll consider it. You're not getting anything more than that from me, _mister,_ " Ouma huffed, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, yeah,” sighed the other male. “By the way, did something come up? You usually arrive before the first bell.”

“Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to watch the cherry blossoms fall. Those don’t stay long after all,” Ouma shrugged before walking towards his seat in the third row once the second warning bell went off. “Class is about to start now, so talk to you later~” he called.

“Alright.” Amami smiled and gave him a small wave before turning his back.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Whaaat? You just talked?”

“Yeah,” Amami rested his cheek against his palm. “She was on duty, you know? I don't want her to get in trouble on our first meeting.”

“I can't believe you just wasted the opportunity I gave you,  Amami-chan!” Ouma groaned as he sank against his seat. “I left you two alone so you can at least reach first base! I bet you didn’t even hold hands, did you!?”

Amami’s eyes widened at the implication, his cheeks flushed with rosy red. “O-of course not! It’s still too early for us to do that!”

“You keep telling yourself that and the next thing you know, by the time you actually reach first base you'd already be in the retirement age,” Ouma shook his head in utter disappointment.

“I understand where you’re coming from, but…” the chartreuse haired teen slowly sank down and buried his head in his arms. “...I...simply wanted to cherish our time together.”

 _‘Cherish, huh…’_ Ouma shifted into a proper sitting position. “How cheesy of you, Amami-chan. But then again, it’s not unlike you.”

Amami lifted his head a little to observe his friend’s facial expression, since the latter was skilled at deceiving people with his voice. But deceitful or not, Ouma still knows sincerity. That’s actually why he’s skilled with lying in the first place. Ouma may be smiling and teasing him right now, but Amami could sense his melancholia.

 _‘He must be thinking of his soulmate again,’_ he thought. _‘Perhaps...it was cruel of me to ask him to accompany me yesterday...’_

“...mami-chan...Hello? Amami-chan? Hello? Hewwo??? Earth to Amami-chan! Hey!”

Amami snapped into a proper sitting position upon realizing that his companion was waving his hand in front of his face.

“You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?” Ouma pouted. “Just one day and suddenly you start forgetting about your bestest friend ever… I’m really hurt!” he shook his head with dismay.

“That’s not it,” sighed Amami. “But...”

“Buuuuuut….?” the raven-haired teen tilted his head to the side, blinking his eyes as innocently as possible.

 _‘He doesn’t like it whenever I bring it up, might as well ask him at a better time...’_ the taller teen thought. “How about we hang out at the arcade after school? I’ll even buy you some Panta to make it up to you.”

“What, not going to walk your girlfriend home or something?” Ouma folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against his seat.

“S-she’s not my girlfriend...” Amami rubbed the back of his neck. “...We’re taking things slow, so we could spend our time learning about each other instead.”

“So old fashioned,” Ouma shook his head. “Well, that’s exactly why I love hanging out with you. You look like a jerk but you’re not.”

“A jerk, huh…” the taller teen huffed out a laugh. At least a jerk sounds better than being called...never mind. “How about it? Are you up for some play time?”

“Give me three bottles of Panta and you got yourself a deal!” Ouma grinned.

“Two, and that’s final. You’ll upset your stomach if you drink it too much,” Amami crossed his arms. “...I see what you’re doing, and no, your puppy eyes won’t work on me.”

“Tch. Stingy!” the raven-haired teen pouted before easing into a more relaxed smile. “That’s not a lie, right? I hate liars the most.”

“You can count on it,” the taller male nodded. “Tell you what, if you can manage to beat me in the arcade later, I’ll buy you a third bottle. How does that sound?”

Ouma’s eyes glinted with interest. _“ Ohhh..._ You are _so_ on!”

Amami found himself smiling. Whatever sadness that was on his best friend’s face disappeared. He can’t get rid of Ouma’s sadness in its entirety, but he could at least mitigate it. It’s the least he could do for him. They found themselves talking about the possible arcade games they would play for their match later until the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Done!” Ouma exclaimed as he slammed the utility closet shut, wiping his sweat with a sleeve. “I’m going ahead now, Akamatsu-chan!”

“Huh? Did you have somewhere to go?” the blonde girl asked as she dried her hands with a clean cloth. They had just finished doing their after-school cleaning duty considering they were the ones assigned for that day.

“Yeah! Amami-chan’s waiting for me outside, see you tomorrow~” Ouma winked at her before running down the hallway.

“Ah, wait! Your bag!”

“It’s with Amami-chan--!”

“O-oh, I see,” Akamatsu heaved out a sigh. “Boys will be boys, I guess. He left before I could even say goodbye.” She dusted her skirt before shrugging her backpack on and left the classroom at a leisurely pace, pausing when she heard the familiar chorus of Canon Rock ring from her pocket.

“Ah, yes? Akamatsu Kaede speaking.”

_“Yaho~ Akamatsu-chaaan~”_

“Yonaga-san! Good afternoon!” Akamatsu smiled. “I’m just about to leave school, did you need something?”

_“I just called to say that the painting’s finished! Do you want to see it now? If you’re too busy, we can schedule for another day~”_

“No, no! I’ll go see you right now! The studio, right?!” her grip on the phone tightened. _‘She finished…! She really finished! What do I do? I’m so nervous...’_

_“Yes, yes~ I’ll be waiting for you then!”_

“Wait, I’m planning to get something to eat. Do you want something? Take it as my thanks,” Akamatsu left the school grounds in a hurry.

_“Ohhh~ How kind! Then one avocado shake please!”_

“Is that all?”

_“Yeah! I’m a little thirsty after all that work.”_

“Okay, I’ll be there in 30 minutes. I’ll see you later, Yonaga-san,” she turned a corner to where the nearest burger joint that served the shake in question was located. She couldn’t help but skip in her steps in excitement.

_“Goodbye-nara~”_

Akamatsu fidgeted in her place in the line, a little impatient with having to wait for her turn to place her order. _‘I can see her. I can finally see my soulmate!’_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are you on your way home?”

 

Amami scribbled a “No” on his palm. Scribbling out ‘I’m going to the arcade with Ouma today.’

 

“Don’t stay out too late.”

 

The chartreuse-haired teen smiled as he wrote another message on his left arm. ‘I won’t. How about you? Already home?’

 

“Yes. Just now.”

 

“Amami-chaaaan~! I’ve come to beat your ass!” Ouma was sprinting his way towards the gates, waving an arm enthusiastically.

Amami glanced at the messages on his skin one more time before writing down, ‘He’s here. I have to go.’ His heart skipped a beat when he saw his soulmate, _Toujou-san’s_ response not long after.

 

“Have fun. c:”

 

 _‘What’s with that cute smiley? She’s never done that before!’_ Amami wanted to cry from the sheer fondness he feels in his heart.

“Uwaaah. What’s with that smiling face…? _Gross._ ” Ouma grimaced as soon as he caught up to his friend. “Did you catch something while you waiting for me? In that case you should go home, I don’t want to get infected with whatever that is.”

“Hah, hah, do you want your Panta or not?” Amami huffed.

“I doooo! Gimme it!” Ouma’s eyes sparkled. It’s a little disturbing how quick he was to change his tune, but at the same time it really makes the shorter teen seem more and more like a spoiled younger brother. Amami spoiled him too much...probably.

“Alright, I’ll buy you two from the vending machine. The last one comes after the match,” Amami grinned as he began walking, the shorter of the two following suit.

“Might as well buy it in advance, because I already know the result,” Ouma smirked.

“How arrogant,” the chartreuse haired male shook his head. “You underestimate me too much.”

“It’s not an underestimation if it’s true,” Ouma stuck his tongue out.

“You’re eating your words later.”

“Oh yeah--!?”

“The studio, right?!”

The two teens paused in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. They saw their blonde classmate sprinting out of the campus in a hurry with her phone against her ear.

“Akamatsu…? I wonder if something’s up,” hummed the taller male.

Ouma narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl, who disappeared into the next corner. “Probably just out to meet someone. She turned to the direction of Monoburger.”

“How are you so sure of that?” Amami quirked a brow.

“She goes to that place a lot after school. Says the burger tasted good and the shakes were phenomenal,” Ouma shrugged.

“Ohhh…”

“Anyway, about that _match…_ You’re totally biting the dust. _”_

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see about that,” Amami smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen next? Please comment your thoughts, I would love to read them.


	3. Playful Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I got busy with a lot of stuff like my other stories, au and my academics. I don't know what else there is to say other than enjoy this chapter!

_“Kokichi, what happened here?”_

_“I…” Ouma hiccuped as he cried, desperately wiping his tears with his arm just so he could look his mother in the eye. “He tried kissing me and then...and then…! Did I kill him, mama?” he sniffled._

_The woman slowly guided the crying child into her arms and rubbed comforting circles on his back. “Papa already took him to the veterinarian, he only sprained a leg but it’s better to have a doctor take a look at him.”_

_“Does he hate me now?” Ouma wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck, burying his head in the crook of her neck. “Why did this happen mama? I saw my classmates kiss their doggies before and this never happened to them. Is it my fault?”_

_“Shhh, he doesn’t hate you,” she shifted her grip on her son before lifting him up, rocking him a little to hush his crying. “And it’s definitely not your fault.”_

_“How are you so sure?” the little boy sniffled._

_“Because you’re a good boy, Kokichi,” the woman pressed a kiss on the side of his head. “Fate just...likes playing tricks on people.”_

_“Fate…? What’s that?”_

_“Mama will tell you once it’s the right time. Now go to sleep dear, I’ll wake you up once Papa is home so you can ask him about Miko-chan yourself.” The woman glanced at the faint cracks on their wall, thinking of how it was a miracle that their pet survived such an impact in the first place._

_Ouma pulled back to look at his mother, checking for any signs of lying before going back to nuzzling his mother’s neck. “Okay...”_

_The woman gently rocked the toddler in her arms, eventually lulling him to sleep with a lullaby. Her head perked up at the sound of jingling keys and the door clicking shut._

_“Koufuku, I’m home.”_

_“Welcome home, dear,” she carefully made her way towards the door, greeting her husband with a peck on the lips. “I managed to calm him down to sleep. How’s Miko-chan?”_

_“Some of his bones are broken, but fortunately it’s nothing life-threatening. He’ll have to stay at the vet for at least a month,” the man gave his son a gentle pat on the head. “What happened earlier...was it--”_

_“Yes. That was his soul mark just now,” Koufuku rocked her son. “We’ll have to inform the school about this to avoid any further incident.”_

_“I’ll give the school a call later. For now we need to do something about those cracks.”_

_“I’ll help you out after I tuck him in,” the woman flashed her husband a smile before making her way to her son’s room in graceful strides._

_And just like that, his parents hid the truth from him. Waiting for his mind to mature enough for him to be able to comprehend the mysterious concept of fate, soulmarks, and his elusive soulmate._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Ouma slapped a hand on his alarm clock with a groan. _‘To think I’d remember that memory again...’_

He spent 5 minutes lazing around in bed, waiting for the rest of his body to catch up to his brain before getting started on his morning routine. He let out a big yawn as he twisted the faucet on. He gave his face a cold splashing to get rid of all sorts of gross things that accumulated on his face while he was asleep.

He felt most of his childhood worries vanish the moment his parents finally decided to explain to him what was going on with his body at the time. The fact that his pet dog didn’t avoid him even after the incident assured him during his more tender years. However, he is now saddled with another problem--his soulmate. Rather, the difficulty level in searching for his soulmate in the first place.

It’s not like he was desperate to have someone to get all mushy with, but...even as a child, wouldn’t you be curious about who that person is? Could there really be someone who could love him wholeheartedly despite his mischievous and troublesome behavior? And even if you take out the concept of soulmates from the equation, it was only natural for a teenager to wonder how a kiss on the lips would feel like. Would it be soft? Rough? Perfect? Clumsy? Would it live up to all the hype set up by society, thereby justifying its constant glorification by the masses? All of his questions are purely academic in nature. Whether romance has the chance of ever becoming part of the equation remains to be seen.

Not to mention the fact that there were various documents and records that portrayed a soulmark-less society. How did soul marks even become a large part of their society, exactly? Where did they come from? Why did soulmarks have to come in a variety? Why aren’t soulmarks limited to ‘marks’? And why was he assigned a soulmark that wasn’t even a mark in the first place? Did he somehow anger the Gods in his past life?

“Koki, breakfast is ready!” his mother called from downstairs, unknowingly snapping him out of his reverie.

“I’ll be down in a bit!” he called back, his eyes still on the mirror as he adjusted his favorite scarf. Once he felt like he was presentable enough, he grabbed his school bag and made his way downstairs. “Morning mom.”

“Good morning,” the woman greeted as she handed him a bowl of rice. “...I know this is a little too early, but I was thinking of preparing hamburger steak for dinner, and it turns out that we didn’t have enough ground pork. Can you stop by the supermarket for me after school?”

“Mmm? Okay,” he paused to finish chewing his egg roll. “But you need to bribe me with snacks first.” He grinned.

Koufuku pinched her son’s nose with a pout, “As long as you don’t eat it before dinner time, then you have a deal.”

“Ow...you didn’t have to pinch that hard!” Ouma whined, flailing his legs a little.

“Maybe if you weren’t being such a cheeky child, I wouldn’t have to pinch you in the first place,” the woman huffed in amusement. “No snacking before dinner, got it?”

“Got it,” Ouma sulked, shoving the last few grains of rice in his mouth before standing up. “I’m going to school now.”

“You have a bit of egg on your face.”

Ouma aggressively wiped his mouth with his sleeve, prompting his mother to laugh. “No I don’t!”

“Well, you don’t _now,_ ” she laughed as she handed him his bento box and an envelope containing shopping money. “Have a safe trip, dear.”

“Y-yeah. Ground pork, right?” Ouma averted his gaze.

“Yup, yup!”

“Alright,” Ouma hastily got up from his seat and stuffed the small envelope in his coat and grabbed his bento box with his free hand. He stopped by the doorway and bid his mother goodbye with a wave. “I’ll make sure to buy looooooots and lots of snacks in exchange!” The door gently clicked shut despite his enthusiastic farewell.

“That child...” Koufuku shook her head fondly. “He says that, but he’s just going to buy a pack of potato chips and a can of Panta, isn’t he?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 _‘Ground pork, huh. Pork. Pig,’_ Ouma paused to check both sides of the road before crossing. _‘Must be nice being an animal, huh. They either die for the sake of human consumption, or they just die because of natural selection without any deathbed regrets. Animals don’t need to worry about silly things like soulmates and soulmarks, too.’_

Things would have been fine if life worked at his preferred pace. Why was everyone his age in such a hurry to find their soulmate? Why not figure out how to do their taxes first before plunging headfirst into a serious commitment like a life-long relationship?

Amami is an exception--although he’s already met up with his fated partner, they’re still in the middle of a rather long “get-to-know-you” stage. He already expected it from him. Despite Amami’s looks, he’s actually a prudent guy. Momota’s an ambitious dreamer, so soulmates are the least of his worries. Which also makes him the last person Ouma would think to run to listen to his soulmate woes. And then there’s Akamatsu.

Akamatsu was the person he usually turns to whenever he wanted to rant about how ridiculous the entire soulmate business was. And the reason for that is because they’re both in the same boat--in the sense that their soulmarks are not ‘marks’ at all. Akamatsu actually meets her soulmate in her dreams, who she first mistook for an imaginary friend back when she was still a child. It sounds easy at first, but her soulmate’s appearances in her dreams kept changing every time, which made it impossible for her to identify her soulmate in real life.

But one day...approximately a week after he and Amami caught her running outside of the school, Akamatsu told him this:

 

_‘I know what she looks like now.’_

 

He was happy for her, of course! But that didn’t exactly stop him from feeling bitter about his own predicament. Even Akamatsu’s soulmark was far more convenient when compared to the one he ended up with. The difficulty level only went up due to her soulmate’s personal quirks.

“Ouma-kun, good morning!”

Speak of the devil.

“Akamatsu-chan? You’re early today,” hummed Ouma.

“I’m actually on morning duty today, so...I have to,” the blonde laughed awkwardly.

“Isn’t that a shame? You could have spent a little more time with your soulmate if you weren’t on duty today, right?” Ouma’s eyes remained on the path before them.

“Actually...she’s the one who urged me to wake up today,” Akamatsu shyly played with a lock of her golden hair. She tucked the said luck behind an ear, ready to address a much more serious matter. “...Hey, Ouma-kun?”

“What is it, Akamatsu-chan?”

“Meet me at the rooftop during lunch time later. I have something important to tell you,” she whispered, taking note of their schoolmates walking in front of them.

“The rooftop?” regarded her with a side-glance. “Let’s save ourselves the trouble and let me reject your proposal right now, Akamatsu-chan. I’m happy you figured out what the literal girl of your dreams looks like now, but I don’t appreciate being used as a practice dummy for dating. Kissing me alone would be suicide, you know? I’m the worst choice for this.”

“P-practice dummy? No! It’s not like that,” she huffed, brows knitting together in mild exasperation. “I’d explain it right now but I’d prefer having the conversation in private and when I’m not busy with morning duties.”

“Heeeh, is that so?” Ouma redirected his attention to the pathway. They’re close to the school gates. “I’m rather busy today, so I’m not making promises.”

“Okay,” Akamatsu smiled, knowing full well that it was just a lie. “I’ll still buy you a can of Panta just in case you drop by.” She inwardly cheered triumphantly when she noticed him flinch from her not so subtle bribe.

“I’ll think about it,” Ouma flipped his hair as he walked past the blonde. “See you later, Akamatsu-cha~n!”

 _‘Got him hook, line, and sinker!’_ Akamatsu grinned, pumping her fist.

Ouma didn’t bother looking back, he could practically feel the pianist’s excitement and it’s something he didn’t want to see right now. Was he jealous and a tad bitter towards the blonde for being able to get a huge step closer to being with her soulmate? Yes. But does he hate her? No. Even though her challenge is more or less over, it doesn’t change the fact that she was the only one among their peers who truly understood how things were like for him.

 _‘Besides, whatever she wanted to discuss sounded important.’_ he huffed. _‘...It better be worth my time.’_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Akamatsu’s words stayed with him for the entire duration of the class. Luckily he was able to look interested enough to not get caught by the teacher, so he didn’t get called out for his lack of concentration. It was the tinny ringing of the school bell that completely snapped him out of his reverie. It was already lunchtime. If Amami approaching his desk with an armful of bread and some juice cartons was any indication of that fact.

“You look deep in thought there. Got something on your mind?” Amami asked as he took a seat in front of the shorter teen.

“Nothing much really,” Ouma sighed before sitting upright. “Just remembered that there’s somewhere I have to be right now.”

“Hmm...I see,” the taller teen moved to hand his friend a carefully wrapped melon bread. “Well, probably not my business, but you should at least eat something before you go.”

Ouma blinked at the melon bread in Amami’s hand before flashing the latter a grin. “I shall remember your gracious offering! Rejoice! For you get to live a day longer, Amami-chan.” His mother might sulk if she ever finds out that he didn’t touch his packed lunch. He didn’t exactly feel like eating anything heavy like rice at the moment. Bread was better than nothing at least! And who was he to refuse free food?

“Sure, sure,” Amami simply nodded along, already used to the raven-haired teen’s shtick. “I appreciate that very much, Ouma. I guess I’ll be seeing you in class?”

“Probably~” Ouma unwrapped the sweet bread with ease and took a large bite out of it. “If I’m lucky, I’ll be back before then.”

“Alright, see you,” Amami offered him a little wave before giving his own melon bread a bite.

Ouma returned the wave before sliding the door shut. His hand was empty by the time he reached the rooftop. He heaved out a sigh at the sight of blonde hair and eager plum-colored eyes staring right at him.

“Ouma-kun!” Akamatsu stood up from her seat on the bench. And true to her word, she had a can of grape-flavored Panta in her hands. “You really came.”

“I just wanted some fresh air. It’s just a coincidence,” Ouma threw out this flimsy lie, just ‘cause he can. He made his way towards the blonde and gracelessly sat on the unoccupied space beside her. “Anyway, since I’m already here, let’s get this over with. This better be good, Akamatsu-chan.”

“I uhm...don’t really know where to start. Everything’s still so surreal for me,” Akamatsu tucked a few strands of hair behind an ear. “...But it has something to do with your soul mark.”

Ouma lifted an unimpressed eyebrow as he accepted the carbonated drink from the blonde. “Aaaand you lost me already.” The soda hissed in defiance the moment he pulled the tab with practiced ease.

“No, hear me out!” the blonde flailed a little. “I know this might sound _crazy,_ but...I know someone who can find your soulmate!”

Ouma took a sip. “You’re right. That _does_ sound crazy.”

“I’m serious!” She hastily took out a phone and scrolled through her contacts before showing him her phone’s screen. “Yonaga Angie! She’s this amazing artist who can paint out your soulmate just by examining your soul mark!”

The raven-haired teen scoffed. “How are you sure she didn’t just make up an OC for you to gawk at and just called it your soulmate?”

Akamatsu shifted in her seat a little, nervous. “...That’s what I thought at first. Even though I sought her out after hearing some rumors about her skills, I still wasn’t sure if she was the real deal. I didn’t want to cling onto a false hope, you know?”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ here,” Ouma hummed, placing the now empty can of Panta beside him.

Akamatsu nodded. “When she showed me the painting, I didn’t know how to respond. While I was running to her studio, I felt giddy and excited. But the moment I saw it, I started feeling doubt. Like…’is this really her?’” she moved to hug herself. “...‘Is this really the girl I was destined to be with?’ Thoughts like that started running in my head--I got scared.”

“So? What changed?” He started swinging his legs idly.

“...I saw her,” Akamatsu blurted out, her face now taking on a more rosy color. “I was out on an errand one day, and I just... _saw her_. In the flesh! Crossing the street--minding her own business. She looked exactly like she did in Yonaga-san’s painting!”

Ouma’s eyes widened in surprise. It still sounded suspect, but judging from the looks of things, it sounded like that Yonaga person has quite a solid reputation. Rumors with zero truths never last long, after all. Perhaps there really _was_ some truth to her abilities. “...Are you telling me to go see her?”

Akamatsu fiddled with her fingers as she nodded. “...If she could find me my soulmate, then surely she can do the same for you! I know how much your mark has been troubling you for a while now--”

“I appreciate your concern, Akamatsu-chan,” he muttered. “But there are times where you need to mind your own business. And right now is one of those times.” He then got up from his seat and started walking away.

“Ouma-kun, wait!”

He paused in his steps, turning to look over his shoulder. “I told you I’m busy today.”

“Please give it a chance!” her usually gentle eyes now burned with determination with a hint of desperation. She really needs to stop meddling with other people’s affairs.

“And why should I?” And he really needs to stop biting her bait.

“So you won’t end up spending your entire life wandering aimlessly just searching for your soulmate!” Akamatsu clenched her fists to her sides. “I’ll even accompany you to her studio! Just please...let me help you!”

“Bold of you to assume that I would spend my future searching for a stranger, Akamatsu-chan.” Ouma regarded her with a cold stare before turning his back to her once more and continued on his way towards the door.

Akamatsu helplessly watched him walk away, unable to think of something, _anything,_ to make him change his mind. All of her words got caught in her throat, unable to be spoken out due to the fear that she had angered her friend. She only wanted what was best for him...

“Besides…” The raven-haired teen eventually paused in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob. “...I have errands to do today, so today is no good.”

Akamatsu straightened her back, her eyes went wide and her mouth was agape after registering the underlying meaning of his words. Her eyes shone with hope. “T-then…!”

“Meet me at the school gate after class tomorrow. Be on time, or else I’m going home,” he gave his hair a flip. “This is the only time I’ll entertain your idea, so make it count.”

“O-okay! I’ll be on time! I promise!” The blonde smiled as relief washed over her. “See you in class later!”

“Yeah, yeah~” Ouma hummed as he twisted the doorknob, giving the door a gentle push. The last thing he saw before he exited the rooftop was the hopeful spark in his friend’s eyes. _‘If this one turned out to be a bust...it wouldn’t exactly be any different compared to how things already are.’_

The door clicked shut behind him.

Ouma folded his arms behind his head and whistled a random tune as he his way down the stairs. Somewhere deep down, he knows that hope was beginning to blossom in his chest. He wouldn’t be caught dead admitting that to anyone though. “Ahh~ah! I’m so hungry!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kiibo, we’re here,” gentle hands reached out for the unconscious albino, giving his shoulder a few shakes.

“Mmmh…? Where…?” the younger albino moved to rub at his eyes, groggy from sleep.

“We’ve just landed. We’re in Japan now,” the bespectacled man offered his son a smile, ruffling the latter’s hair affectionately.

Kiibo leaned over to peer out of the airplane window, and surely enough the view that greeted him outside was the common sight of an ever busy airport terminal. “Ah...”

“Kiibo, your baggage,” his father handed him his backpack. “Hurry along now, we still have things to buy later.”

“...Sorry,” Kiibo took the offered bag as he got out of his seat, his father simply responded by patting him on the back.

The flight attendants beamed at them as soon as they reached the exit and began reciting their standard greeting before finishing it off with a bow. Japan was so different from the States already.

He was born in this country, yet it didn’t feel like home. He looked around and realized that he didn’t recognize a single building in the area. Perhaps it only made sense, considering he was actually raised in America for most of his life. But the thought still saddened him.

“How about we have lunch first? What do you feel like eating?”

Kiibo’s head perked up at the sudden question. Strange, when did he start staring at the ground? “O-oh um...is _ramen_ too much?”

Iidabashi chuckled, giving his son another pat on the back. “Not at all. The ramen shops here are not like the ones in America, so we have to drop off our things in our house first. Is that alright?”

The teen nodded.

“I know a good ramen shop close to our home,” The elder Iidabashi offered him a smile before pulling him into a hug, “I’ll go get the rest of our luggage now, please wait here, okay?”

“Okay,” Kiibo sent his father off with a wave before sitting on a bench, heaving out a heavy sigh.

 

_‘...I miss home already.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _What other tricks does Fate have in store...?_


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where is home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Gosh this took me so long to finish because school was being unforgiving and I had a writer's block! But I did it! I finally finished it! :'DDD
> 
> As always, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This one is rather slow, but things would go back to the regular program of mopey Ouma in the next chapter! Stay tuned!

“Let’s take a break.”

Kiibo wiped the sweat off his forehead using the towel that was draped around his neck. “Okay.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I order takeout again,” Iidabashi said as he headed towards their phone.

“It’s alright. It can’t be helped that we still don’t have a fridge we could use,” Kiibo replied, standing up from his position of the floor. “...Also the food is good, so it’s not too bad.” He offered his father a smile.

“Well, what are you up for tonight? _Udon?_ Curry?”

“Umm...”

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Their conversation halted from the unexpected interruption. When no one tried to answer the door, the unknown visitor knocked once more.

“I’ll go get it,” Iidabashi looked a little wary, but he headed towards the door in quick strides. He peered into the peephole and saw a tall and bespectacled man wearing a plain white shirt and forest green cargo shorts. Iidabashi noticed the plastic container in the visitor’s hands, prompting him to step back and unlock the door. Before he could ask about the man’s intentions, the latter had already beat him to the punch.

“A-ah! _G-good evening! N-name is_ Gokuhara Gonta. _I am...neighbor!”_ their visitor, Gokuhara, fidgeted in place. “ _Dinner…! Mom made..._ um...”

Kiibo peeked his head out of the corner, wondering about the loud voice speaking in stilted English coming from the doorway. 

Iidabashi chuckled. “It’s okay, I’m Japanese.”

Gokuhara regarded the man with undisguised surprise. “R-really?! Mom said you came from America, so I thought--”

“Oh, yes we did,” Iidabashi smiled. “But my son and I just moved from Japan to America. And now we’re back. Sorry for the misunderstanding, Gokuhara-kun.”

“I’m just relieved you’re Japanese,” Gokuhara laughed with mild embarrassment. “I’m..not exactly fluent in English.”

“It was a good try. Practice definitely helps,” Iidabashi nodded. “By the way...you said your mother made dinner?”

“Oh! Yes! Um, she wanted to send you some food to welcome you to our neighborhood, but she doesn’t know how to speak English so she asked me to do it for her instead,” Gokuhara scratched his cheek. “It’s just steak--she really thought you’d be Americans migrating to Japan so...” he handed Iidabashi the plastic container.

“I see!” Iidabashi inspected the container with much interest. “I appreciate the gesture, however there’s a bit of a problem actually.”

“Ah, are you allergic? Vegan, perhaps?” Gokuhara fidgeted in place, sweat was forming on his forehead. “I’m sorry, we never put that into consideration at all--”

“It’s nothing of the sort,” Iidabashi raised a hand in a placating manner. “It’s just...we’re still in the middle of settling in our new home so...we don’t really have the right utensils to eat this. We actually planned to order out since we don’t have a refrigerator to store our food at the moment.”

Understanding filled their neighbor’s eyes. “Ohh! Then why don’t you eat with us for the time being? I’m sure mom won’t mind.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? We don’t want to impose--”

“It’s definitely okay! Besides, giving you food without any utensils is a mistake on my part. I only gave you something else to worry about,” Gonta fixed his glasses before flashing Iidabashi a confident grin. “I’ll let mom know why I invited you over, it’ll be fine.”

“Well...if you say so...” Iidabashi shyly rubbed the back of his neck as he turned his back on their guest. “Kiibo? Did you hear that?”

Kiibo was simply a few seconds late from hiding himself from view, much to his father’s mild amusement. Aware of his own folly, Kiibo emerged from his hiding place shortly after.

“Gokuhara-kun invited us over for dinner. Is that okay with you?”

The person in question leaned to the side and offered the younger Iidabashi a friendly smile and waved, prompting the latter to return the wave, albeit awkwardly.

“I guess it’s fine since he offered…?” Kiibo eyed his father, a silent plea for help.

Iidabashi simply nodded, “Please give us a few minutes to wrap things up for the night before we go. We were actually in the middle of cleaning up and unpacking before you dropped by.”

“Ah! I can help, if you’d like? I can handle the heavy lifting,” Gokuhara smiled.

Iidabashi shared a look with his son before smiling, “We’d appreciate your help very much. Come on in.”

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Gokuhara gave the elder Iidabashi a slight bow before finally entering their abode.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It didn’t take long for them to clear up the moving boxes and organize which things went in what room with the help of their friendly neighbor. His large build was not just for show--perhaps he used to be a part of a sports team in high school? Sports team or no, Gokuhara was a big help to them. Which only solidified Iidabashi’s willingness to eat dinner with the neighbors, regardless of Kiibo’s reservations.

“Mom, I’m home!” Gokuhara called as he pushed the door open.

“Oh, welcome home Gon-chan!” a woman called. “Were you able to hand the neighbors the--” the woman gasped at the sight of their ‘foreign’ guests.

Iidabashi greeted the woman with a bow. “Sorry for the intrusion. I’m Iidabashi Nozomu, and this is my son Kiibo. Thank you for welcoming us.”

“G-Gokuhara Chikara! I-it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the woman bowed frantically. “Y-you’re Japanese!”

“I was surprised too,” Gokuhara-- _Gonta,_ nodded along. “I’m sorry if it’s sudden, mom, but apparently they don’t have all of their furniture and utensils yet so they can’t eat anything homemade at the moment. That’s why I invited them over.”

“Oh dear! I’m sorry, we didn’t know that!” the woman bowed apologetically. “Come help me set the table, Gon-chan. Please make yourselves at home, Iidabashi-san, Kiibo-kun.”

“Thank you for having us over, Gokuhara-san.” Iidabashi smiled as he bowed.

Kiibo followed his father into the Gokuhara household’s dining area, a little uneasy with entering someone else’s home so soon, but seeing as his father was having a pleasant time, he decided to let some of his guard down just for tonight.

“So Kiibo-kun is entering high school here instead? What year is he?” Chikara asked.

Iidabashi simply sent his son a glance, urging him to join the conversation.

Kiibo looked down on his plate. “...I’ll be in my second year of high school...” His head perked up when the woman clapped.

“Oh, Gon-chan is in his second year too!” she smiled. 

“...Of high school?” Kiibo’s head perked up, directing his gaze at the bespectacled male seated right across him.

“Ah, I get that a lot!” Gonta chuckled. “People mistake me for a professional martial artist or something of the like because of my build. I actually belong to the Science Club in my school.”

“That's exactly what I was thinking,” Iidabashi remarked, eyes wide.

“Speaking of schools, what school will you be entering, Kiibo-kun? Gon-chan here is actually attending Saint Mountain Academy!” the woman clapped her hands together.

“I see!” Iidabashi smiled. “Kiibo is going to Teito Daiteito High next week since we’re still in the middle of settling down in our home.”

“Oh, that’s not too far from my school!” Gonta grinned. “We could go home together if you’d like, Iidabashi-kun? I could help you with directions while you’re still getting used to the area.”

Kiibo fiddled with his fingers. “I’d...appreciate that. Thank you, Gokuhara-kun.”

“I’ll meet you by your school gate then. Saint Mountain is just half an hour away from Teito Daiteito, so it won’t take me long,” the bespectacled teen flashed the younger Iidabashi an assuring smile.

 “Okay,” Kiibo sank in his seat a little. He didn’t want to bother someone he just met, but what Gonta said made perfect sense. He’d only end up causing more trouble if he were to end up lost at school on his first day.

Iidabashi moved to check his watch. “Oh dear, it’s that time already. I’m so sorry for taking up much of your time. Thank you for inviting us over, the meal you cooked for us was delicious, Gokuhara-san.”

“You’re flattering me so much!” gasped the woman. “Please do come over for dinner tomorrow as well! You’re free to eat with us while you’re still settling down. It’s not good to rely on takeout all the time after all. Meals are best eaten when freshly cooked!”

“Then I shall accept your offer,” the elder Iidabashi bowed a little. “Thank you very much. I feel bad leaving right after having a meal. I’m sure we can help you clean up--”

“Oh, no, please don’t worry! We’ll handle the dishes. You and Kiibo-kun are still busy with unpacking, right? I’m sorry for taking up your time as well!” Chikara returned the bow. “See you tomorrow then, Iidabashi-san, Kiibo-kun. Have a nice evening!”

“Have a nice evening as well. We’ll be taking our leave now,” Iidabashi gave his son a pat on the shoulder, signaling him to stand up.

Kiibo gingerly left his seat, offered the Gokuharas a bow of his own accompanied with a silent “good night” before catching up with his father.

“I’ll go see them out, mom,” Gonta got out of his seat and trailed after their new neighbors.

“Alright, dear.”

Gonta accompanied the Iidabashis back to their doorstep, chattering about various topics regarding his school and Kiibo’s interests. Once they have reached their destination, Gonta bid them goodnight, giving them a friendly wave as he exited their gate.

Silence settled between father and son. The only sound produced was the jingling of keys as the elder Iidabashi moved to unlock the door. As soon as they were back in their not-so-empty house, Iidabashi wrapped an arm over his son’s shoulder and pulled him into his chest.

“I’m sorry for forcing you into that kind of situation so soon. You must have been so uncomfortable...” Iidabashi murmured.

“Ah...no, it’s alright, really--” Kiibo slowly pulled away from his father’s hug.

Iidabashi heaved out a sigh. “You don’t have to put up a front around me, Kiibo. I know you’re still having trouble adjusting to a new environment, that’s why I thought it would be a good idea having you interact with our neighbors.”

Kiibo pursed his lips, a little embarrassed at being caught. He was always such an open book to his father despite his current behavior. “It’s not that I hated being around them. I just...have a lot in mind right now. I’d...like to get along with our neighbors. They’re really nice people. And if I can’t even do something as easy as that, then how would I--”

Iidabashi interrupted his son’s rambling by tousling his hair. “Now, now. There’s no need to rush. Take your time with settling down, alright? There’s nothing wrong with taking a long time adjusting. You’ll be okay.”

“But...”

His father pulled him into another hug, “It’s normal, Kiibo. It’s alright. I won’t love you any less just because you mistook the _kanji_ for ‘egg’ for the  _kanji_ of ‘prince’ last time.”

Kiibo’s face grew hot with embarrassment, “I’m--I’m still practicing!”

“I know you are,” Iidabashi smiled. He kissed his son’s temple before finally releasing him from his embrace. “You take a shower first, I still have some documents to organize. Get some rest tonight, alright? We still have some shopping to do tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah,” Kiibo simply nodded. “....Good night dad.”

“Good night, Kiibo.”

Iidabashi released a sigh after hearing the sound of a door clicking shut. He waited for a few moments before moving on to organizing his documents.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

“They’ll be delivering our things sometime at 4 pm it seems,” Iidabashi hummed before biting on a fry. “I think we still have the time to buy groceries. We can finally try cooking something for ourselves later. Well, once we get around setting everything up, that is.”

“Yeah...”

They were currently having a late lunch at 2:18 pm in the nearest McDonald’s by the mall. They both got up early so they could get started on buying the appliances they needed. Things like a stove, frying pans, some other cooking utensils along with the washing machine and dryer and so on. But since most of those were quite heavy, they had the mall deliver it to their home instead.

“...Sorry,” Kiibo mumbled. “For earlier.”

“Mm? What for?” Iidabashi regarded his son with a curious look. “Is it about you getting lost in the mall?”

Kiibo nodded slowly. “...And also for choosing McDonald’s even when the lines were so long. Sorry for being stubborn...” He clenched his fists above his lap.

The elder Iidabashi heaved out a sigh before giving his son a gentle pat on the head. “Don’t worry about it. The important thing is that we found each other in the end.”

His father didn’t say anything more, but Kiibo could tell that he already knew what was going on in his head. Getting lost at the mall had stressed him out greatly. Even though it was something trivial...it felt like something inside him snapped. He panicked, and the longer it took for him to find his father, the worse he got. He had panicked so much that he had forgotten that he had his phone with him until it started vibrating in his pocket. That was how his father found him.

When it was time for lunch, he couldn’t handle being somewhere he was unfamiliar with, but he couldn’t bring himself to voice out the issue with his father. The moment his eyes had zeroed in on the familiar Golden Arches of McDonald’s and his mind went blank. He didn’t want to go anywhere but there. He was finally able to calm down while waiting for his father to return with their order. He felt pathetic for panicking over the littlest of things.

“Kiibo, it’s alright,” Iidabashi patted his son once more. “Calm down. I don’t mind eating here. There’s nothing wrong with eating fast-food from time to time. Here, why don’t you try their melon soda? America doesn’t have this flavor, so I think now is a good chance to try something new.”

 _‘Trying something new...’_ Kiibo eyed the neon green soda placed in front of him. The creamy white ice cream had already begun to melt due to the time it took him to finish eating his meal. McDonald’s was a place he was familiar with since it was ever present in the States, and yet there were options on the menu that he’d never seen before in this one. It’s the same place, but at the same time it isn’t.

 _‘Even new things…can be good, right?’_ He took a sip of his drink. Not all changes are bad.

“How is it?” Iidabashi tilted his head questioningly, giving his straw a few light taps.

“It’s...really good.” Kiibo smiled, which was readily returned by his father.

“Right? It’s been a while since I’ve had a melon soda float at McDonald’s. I used to order this a lot back in high school, it’s a shame the flavor isn’t available in the US branches.” Iidabashi leaned against his seat. “I know we can just buy melon soda and a tub of ice cream from the grocery store, but it’s just not the same, you know?”

“I understand what you mean,” Kiibo redirected his attention back to his beverage. He took another sip. “...Probably.”

“I can only hope that you actually do,” Iidabashi chuckled. “In any case, we better finish up soon. We still have groceries to buy after all.”

“Ah, you’re right…!”

Finally calm enough to think after finishing his drink, Kiibo took a deep breath before exiting the fast-food restaurant. The first thing he registered was the hustle and bustle of the city--something that easily reminded me of his home in the States. He took note of the colorful banners announcing limited time offers as well as discounts posted right outside shops.

Now that he thought about it, while ramen shops or sushi bars in Japan were more often than not incorporated with a more traditional Japanese flair compared to the ones in America, the flavor and texture of the _miso ramen_ he had a few days ago tasted the same as the ones he had in America. He felt himself calm down for the first time since setting foot in the land of the rising sun.

“Kiibo?”

Kiibo was pulled back to reality when his father grabbed him by the wrist. “S-sorry, I spaced out.”

The elder Iidabashi offered his son a smile, taking note of how the latter’s hand didn’t feel as tense as earlier. “It’s okay. Shall we go to the grocery store?”

“Okay.” Kiibo nodded, tugging the bill of his hat lower to hide his embarrassment.

The sun was setting by the time they left the shopping district with hands full of grocery bags. Kiibo found himself taking in the scenery before him. He had passed this area earlier since it was the route to and from his home, but with the setting sun bathing the city with its soft orange glow, it looked like a whole new place.

The city he lived in in the States was a busy one, and was full of high-rise buildings. He didn’t have this good a view of the setting sun on foot before. It was truly a sight to behold. The sky resembled a dream-like painting with its pink, orange, and purple color. It was beautiful. So very beautiful.

“Oh? Gonta-kun?”

“Ah, Iidabashi-san, Iidabashi-kun!” the bespectacled teen waved an arm. “Your things have arrived!”

The delivery man tipped his hat in greeting. “Good afternoon. This young man told me that you would be coming home soon, so I waited.”

“Thank you for your patience,” Iidabashi bowed. “Is everything in order?”

“Unfortunately your oven stove and some of your chairs will have to be delivered tomorrow due to the truck reaching its capacity and the other delivery trucks were unavailable. Everything else is here at least,” the delivery man approached the elder Iidabashi and handed him a pen to sign the delivery slip with.

“I see...I guess that's to be expected since I bought the furniture and appliances all at once...” Iidabashi signed the slip with a sigh.

“We’ll be delivering it as early as possible,” the delivery man bowed once more. “We can help you move your things inside your home for your convenience.”

“Oh! I’d appreciate that, thank you,” Iidabashi pushed the gate open with Kiibo in tow.

“Let me help you with that,” Gonta grabbed some of the bags of groceries from the younger albino.

“T-thank you, Gokuhara-kun.” Kiibo managed to say. Gonta was already able to take some of the bags from his hands before he could even begin to formulate a polite refusal.

“You’re welcome!” the bespectacled brunet flashed the other teen a friendly smile.

Kiibo looked downwards, still a little too shy around the taller teen to reciprocate the gesture. It was already dark by the time they finished moving everything into place.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sorry for imposing on you once more, Gokuhara-san. Our stove didn’t arrive, you see...” Iidabashi laughed awkwardly.

“Oh, it’s not a problem at all! I did invite you to eat with us today as well yesterday,” Chikara smiled.

“I still feel bad for inconveniencing you, that’s why we brought some ingredients with us,” the bespectacled man raised the plastic bag in his hands. “I hope you won’t mind if we cook tonight’s dinner together?”

“Ah, you really don’t have to! You’re a guest!”

“I must insist--Gonta-kun’s been very helpful to us as well, I simply want to return the gesture,” Iidabashi disappeared into the kitchen with Gonta's mother trailing after him.

Kiibo shook his head with a sigh, "...I'm sorry about my father. He's unstoppable once he's decided on something."

"Oh, don't worry! I know he means well," Gonta chuckled, pleasantly surprised to have the other teen start the conversation. "Though you really didn't have to bring some ingredients over. Like my mother said, you're guests."

"Well...My father and I don't really like feeling indebted to someone," Kiibo pulled his hat off and began playing with it. "The original plan was to cook something at home and we'll bring it over here as thanks for having us over yesterday. But...well...the stove…"

"Ahhh…" Gonta gave him a reassuring pat on the back. “Well, at least it’s coming tomorrow! Cheer up.”

Kiibo smiled gently at the other teen. “Thank you, Gokuhara-kun.”

“You’re welcome!”

“Gon-chan, mind setting the table?”

“Kiibo, come help me prepare the vegetables!”

“Okay!” the two teenagers replied in unison, prompting them to look at each other in shock, before chuckling. They disappeared into the kitchen the same way their respective parents did.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, Gokuhara-kun?”

“Mm?”

“What’s school like? Here in Japan,” Kiibo placed a dried plate on the rack. “While I was born in Japan, I was actually raised in America. I’m just wondering if there’s anything different between Japan and America in that regard...”

“Ohh, I see,” Gonta nodded with understanding. “Well...I think school is the same wherever you are. Things are only different for me because of how I am.”

Kiibo tilted his head. “What do you mean by that?”

“You see, I’ve always been bigger than my peers. It was worse during my first year of high school. I got mistaken for a grown man picking up high school girls. I was...kind of insecure about my height and build because of that,” Gonta let out an awkward laugh. “I was only accompanying my classmates home since they asked, you know?”

“That sounds tough. Are you okay?” Kiibo paused with his drying to look at his companion.

“Oh, definitely! I’m okay now,” Gonta flashed him a reassuring smile as he handed him another plate. “Everyone in school was very nice about it. They even helped clear up some misunderstandings during one time when the police got involved. They taught me that there wasn’t anything wrong about who I am. It just takes time for people to understand, that’s all.”

“I see...” Kiibo returned to his dish drying duty. “So, after all of that, you started having fun?”

“Yup!”

Kiibo’s grip on the dish tightened. "Do you...think I can fit in too?"

“Of course!” Gonta’s encouraging voice practically echoed in the kitchen. “I think you’re a really nice person! Shy, but very nice! You’ll definitely fit in. But if you’re having trouble making friends in your new school, then I’ll gladly be yours!”

Kiibo felt the prickling sensation of tears about to fall, but he resisted it. It wasn’t the sad kind of tears, but one of joy and appreciation. “...Yeah, I’d like that.”

The bespectacled teen smiled before returning to his dishwashing duty. It took him every ounce of his strength not to accidentally crack the plate from sheer thrill. He was glad that Kiibo was finally talking to him properly.

“You can...call me Kiibo, Gokuhara-kun,” the albino suddenly spoke up as he put another dish away. “Things might get confusing if you keep calling me by my surname.”

“Then please call me Gonta as well, Kiibo-kun!” Gonta’s eyes practically sparkled. He hadn't thought that he’d be making this much progress with his new friend!

“H-huh? U-umm...” Kiibo fidgeted with the rag. “G-Gonta-kun, then.”

“Kiibo-kun!”

“G-Gonta-kun.”

“Kiibo-kun!!”

“Gonta-kun…?”

“Kiibo-kun!!!”

“Yes, Gonta-kun?” Kiibo tilted his head, confusion replaced his shyness.

“That’s better!” Gonta nodded with approval before bowing. “I’ll be in your care from now on.”

Kiibo returned the gesture, albeit awkwardly. “Y-yes! I’ll be in your care as well!”

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, their parents had long since foregone their conversation to spy on their sons. Seeing the two get along with each other brought a smile to their faces. The Iidabashis eventually had to leave as it was getting late, but their night ended on a good note this time around.

“Did you have fun today?” Iidabashi asked as soon as they’re inside their home.

Kiibo paused in his steps to think. He remembered his little meltdown during their shopping time earlier, which prompted him to look down. “Not...exactly.” He lifted his face to smile at his father. “But...I think I’ll be okay now.”

The elder Iidabashi pulled the younger one into a hug. “I’m relieved.”

Kiibo returned the hug, burying his face in his father’s chest. “...Me too.”

The rest of the preparations for their home and for school went by smoothly for the next few days. And before they knew it, Monday was upon them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kiibo’s grip on the strap of his messenger bag tightened. He could feel everyone looking at him. It was probably his hair--and the fact that he’s a new face in the campus. This was one of the drawbacks of entering school a few weeks after the opening. Everyone already found their preferred circle of friends--not to mention the fact that he’s entering in his second year of high school. Everyone already knew each other from the previous year. Everyone except him.

He kept his eyes forward, ignoring the curious murmurs of his peers. He didn’t feel this nervous earlier since Gonta walked him to school until their paths split. He’ll have to endure this for now. He needed to adapt as soon as possible so he wouldn’t cause his father any more trouble. 

He was met with a gust of wind upon entering the school campus, prompting him to close his eyes. Once the breeze died down, he opened his eyes, gasping at the beautiful sight of raining cherry blossoms. It was something he has never seen in America before. Something his father described to him to the best of his abilities back when he asked him what Japan was like years prior. Unfortunately, not even his father’s brilliant words could completely capture the ambiance of being surrounded by a pink flurry of cherry blossom petals.

“...It’s beautiful...” he murmured. He stretched out a hand with his palm open, thrilled that he was able to catch a petal or two in it. He inspected the petals with awe, admiring its softness and its gentle fragrance.

“Right? It’s a shame that no one takes the time of day to just watch it! I blame it on school, really.”

Kiibo whipped around in a panic, not expecting someone to start a conversation with him out of the blue. It was another student--just a few inches shorter than he was. He had raven-black hair that flared and curled on some ends, brilliant purple eyes and an amused grin plastered on his near porcelain-white face.

“Oh? I haven’t seen you around before. Are you a transferee?” the other boy tilted his head curiously.

“Ah--um...yes. I am,” Kiibo nodded.

“You came in pretty late.” The other boy folded his arms behind his head as he hummed. “I’m guessing you don’t know where the teacher’s lounge is, huh.”

“No...”

“Woah there, no need to get all excited on me now,” said the other teen, flailing his hands a little. “Chill out, I’ll show you where the lounge is. In exchange for Panta of course! Deal?”

Kiibo couldn’t wrap his head around the strange boy’s line of thought, but being offered help in exchange for soda wasn’t too bad of a bargain. Granted, he could have just sought the assistance of one of the faculty members, but this guy didn’t seem like the type to back off once his mind is all set. “...Deal.”

The other boy’s eyes widened for a split second, before he threw his head back with a laugh. “Wow! I was just kidding about that Panta bit, but now you can’t take it back since you said so. Anyways, follow meeeee~!”

Kiibo found himself getting pulled towards the school building. _‘So much for ‘follow’.’_ He thought.

“Hey, are you listening?”

The other boy’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Ah, sorry--”

“So rude, if it weren’t for the deal, I would have left you in the campus to rot already,” the dark haired male shook his head with disappointment. “Anyway, as I was saying, Teito Daiteito has plenty of buildings because it’s an escalator school. The elementary, middle school, and high school levels each have their own teacher’s lounge because of this too. That’s why you better pay attention to what building I’m leading you into, because that’s the high school building, you hear?”

“Yes,” Kiibo nodded. He checked the other buildings surrounding the one he was being led into and noted the subtle differences it had. _‘It seems like the high school building is bigger compared to the rest. That makes sense, I suppose…’_

“Here we are!” the other boy finally let go of the albino’s arm in order to spread an arm with a flourish. “Behold, the high school department’s teacher’s lounge! I hope you were paying attention during the tour! Because I'm not going to give you another one.”

Kiibo eyed the plate hanging by the door, confirming that it really was the teacher’s lounge. He took a few steps towards the sliding doors, but paused to look at the other teen. “Thank you for helping me, um...”

“Shimono Hiro. Don’t wear it out, ‘kay~?” Shimono grinned. “Anyway~ I gotta get to class now. Don’t forget about our deal alright? Bye-bye!” And with that said, Shimono gave him a wave as he disappeared into the corner.

Kiibo let out a sigh, adjusting his hat a little before redirecting his attention back to the door before him. “Excuse me for the intrusion...” He reached out for the sliding door. _‘Shimono Hiro, huh. What a strange guy.’_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“It’s unusual for students to come in weeks after school started, but with your circumstance, I guess it can’t be helped,” Yukizome chattered away as she led the albino to her classroom. “How are you? Were you able to settle in your new home?”

Kiibo thought back to the night where he ate dinner in his neighbor’s home. He remembered their pleasant demeanor and how kind they were to him and his father. “...Not entirely. But I’m getting there.” He smiled.

“That’s a good answer,” Yukizome laughed gently. “Well then, I’ll be entering the room first. Come in once I call for you, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Kiibo fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag as he waited for his class advisor to give him the signal. He began rocking on his heels a little, glancing at the door from time to time. If he closed his eyes, he could hear the woman’s words coming from inside. He could hear the exact moment where the class grew silent the moment she said the words ‘transfer student’.

“Iidabashi-kun, you may come in now.”

His flinched at the sudden address, but he was quick to recompose himself before placing a gloved hand on the door’s handle. He took a deep breath before he slid the door open.

The room was pleasantly bright, and the smile on his teacher’s face was even brighter.

“Now if you would please write your name on the board, so everyone can see?”

Kiibo simply replied with a nod and approached the blackboard. He wrote his name in careful strokes, not wanting to let his nervousness show in his writing. Once he was finished, he turned to face his new classmates.

“Good morning, everyone. My name is Iidabashi Kiibo. I recently moved here from America, so my pronunciations might be off from time to time. Please don’t hesitate to correct me,” he bowed his head. “I’ll be in your care from now on!”

When he lifted his head, the first thing he saw was the familiar purple eyes of Shimono Hiro, staring right back at him from the middle row of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 卵 (tamago) - “egg” can be spelled as 玉子(tamago)  
> 王子(ouji) is prince. Due to the similar characters used, children often make the mistake of reading the kanji for tamago as ouji.
> 
> 2\. For those unaware, Shimono Hiro is Ouma's voice actor.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes to take note of!
> 
> 1\. Amami-sama - Toujou referred to Amami with a "-sama" honorific because he's currently a customer and she's working her shift.  
> 2\. In case it wasn't clear-- Ouma's "soul mark" is that he can't kiss anyone who isn't his soulmate. As such, whenever he attempts to kiss people who aren't his soulmate, that person gets sent flying. Think of it as trying to put two positive magnets together and the repelling force is x1000 more intense. Their lips don't touch.  
> 3\. This is Toujou's maid uniform:  
> 


End file.
